Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by Lady White 15
Summary: Los 7 pecados capitales han envuelto a nuestros personajes favoritos, como lo viiviran?, Aqui esta el segundo Cap, hasta la proxima semana :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo I**

**ENVIDIA**

En la gran ciudad de New York se encontraba una joven pareja dentro de uno de los camerinos del teatro perteneciente a la compañía Stanford, la pareja formada por la actual estrella de Broadway Terrence Grandchester y la joven heredera Candice White Andry compartían tiernas caricias con las cuales se confesaban su amor, ambos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo por lo que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos azules los observaban detrás de la puerta del camerino del afamado actor, y ¿Quién era la persona dueña de este par de ojos? Pues era nada mas y nada menos que Susana Marlow; desde aquel accidente en el cual ella perdiera su pierna, desde ese día ella al pudo quitar de su camino a Candy, finalmente podía decir que era la única mujer en la vida de Terry, sin embargo eso era solo físicamente, pues todos los pensamientos de el, iban dirigidos a una rubia de ojos color esmeralda, aquella rubia pecosa se había llevado lo que ella mas anhelaba y eso era el corazón de Terry, como la envidiaba, envidiaba que ella podía decir sin titubeos "Terry Grandchester me ama", la envidiaba aun mas porque ella poseía sus dos piernas y podía correr si así lo deseaba ella, la envidiaba por que a pesar de haber pasado ya tres largos años, desde que Candy dejara a Terry una helado noche de invierno, ella era la única dueña de Terry, de igual forma se moría de envidia por que en esos momentos ella era la que recibía los favores del castaño y no solo eso, sino que dentro de poco tiempo, ella recibiría no solo los favores, sino que también recibiría toda la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo que Terry guardaba solo para ella, simplemente no podía dejar de envidiarla, de pronto escucho las palabras que hicieron que la fría y oscura envidia se apoderara totalmente de su ser y esas palabras fueron "Te amo Candy", si definitivamente Susana Marlow envidiaba enormemente a Candice White Andry … ¿Por qué? La respuesta simple, porque Terry solo tiene ojos para Candy.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - -ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos, pues les traigo aquí una nueva historia, desde hace mucho tiempo existe en mi mente, y gracias al animo de mi hermana me decidi a publicarla, espero sea de su agrado, y hasta pronto.

Atte.:

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo II**

**IRA**

Solo Candy era capaz de hacerlo rabiar de esa manera, solo Candy podía hacerlo perder la cabeza, solo Candy podía hacerlo caer en un abismo y hacerlo perder su pose de _mocos malcriado_, solo ella podía hacer que el sintiera mil sensaciones en un solo minuto, y es que cuando Terry se enojaba, era motivo de alejarse de el, pues el ingles arrasaba con todo a su paso y se desquitaba con la primera persona que encontrase enfrente de el, y en ese momento nadie se atrevía a acercarle, todos podían ver como el castaño le dirigía una mirada llena de ira a su compañero de tablas, "Bryan O'Connor", y es que este ultimo no dejaba de mirar a la esposa del afamado actor, y no era una mirada amistosa, sino que prácticamente el estaba desnudando a Candy con la pupila de los ojos, y la esposa de Terry, tan inocente y pura que era, no se daba cuenta de ese y hecho, durante su vida matrimonial Terry adoraba la inocencia de Candy, pero en ese momento Terry odiaba esa cualidad de Candy, y la odia mas cuando Candy le dedico a Bryan una amistosa sonrisa, entre esos gestos el ensayo termino, y la pareja se dirigió a la calidez de su hogar, pero Terry trataba de forma muy seca a Candy, poco a poco Candy se fue dando cuenta de la hostilidad con la que era tratada por parte del castaño; sin apuros se decidió a preguntarle:

Terry, ¿Sucede algo?

No, no sucede nada

A mi no me lo parece

Bien….disfrutaste coqueteándole a O'Connor

¿Qué? Yo no hice eso

Claro que lo hiciste, ¿crees que soy un idiota?

Yo no hice eso, me sorprende que poco crees en mi palabra

Entiende – dijo Terry tomando a Candy con una violencia casi sutil – yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti ni un segundo y me sorprende que tanto apartas tus ojos de mi – dijo sin resistir la invitación que la rubia le daba al tener su labios entreabiertos.

Yo.. yo tampoco puedo separar mis ojos de ti – dijo Candy con la respiración entrecortada pues los labios de su esposo tomaban posesivamente los suyos.

Eso… no fue lo que … vi esta noche… tu eres mía…. Y de nadie mas…- decía Terry quien ya no podía resistirse a tomar a su esposa, pero esta vez la tomaba de forma violenta, por lo que su esposa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Entiende – dijo con dificultad – que a la única persona que quiero ver es a ti, el mundo entero se puede ir al infierno, para mi no existe nadie mas en mi ser que tu – finalmente la rubia tomo posesivamente los labios de Terry, para hacerle entender que toda esa ira y esos celos eran innecesarios.

Con eso Terry se dio cuenta que era verdad solo Candy era capaz era la única persona que podía manipular sus emociones con tan solo un chasquido.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - -ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR- - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo III**

**LUJURIA**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual que pueden resultar ofensivas para algunos lectores, si es tu caso de pido de favor te abstengas de leer.**

¿Cómo habían llegado a esos horizontes? No lo sabia exactamente, simplemente sabia que la deseaba exageradamente, deseaba sentir su piel bajo sus manos, saborear su cuerpo con sus labios, tocarla, hacerla suya, le era sumamente difícil resistirse a ella, mas cuando la sentía vibrar, derretirse entre sus brazos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado tenerla así? Lo había deseado esperado desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel barco, lo ansiaba desde que fue a verlo por primera vez a New York y la espera se hizo insoportable después de formalizar su compromiso con ella, su amada pecosa, quien después de tres años de separación había ido a buscarlo a New York para vivir su amor, desde ese momento en el que ellos habían decidido por fin encarar al mundo y al destino, y en ese momento ella estaba presa entre sus brazos, sentía su cuerpo entre sus manos, la estaba poseyendo y pronto la haría suya. Y es que no era suficiente con solo verla, no bastaba con amarla, necesitaba mas de ella, por eso desde que estaban juntos planeando un futuro para ellos, decidió ser el, el que le enseñara todo el camino de la pasión y el deseo, y ahora… la tenia acorralada, ella estaba tirada sobre el lecho sin prenda alguna y sin escapatoria posible.

¡Terry! … - gimió la rubia entre las caricias que recibía de parte de su ahora esposo.

El excitado continuo explorando el cuerpo de su actual amante, deseaba poseerla inmediatamente, sin embargo, quería que su pecosa aprendiera todas las excitantes maravillas que conllevaba ser uno solo … un solo ser.

Terry … quiero... – decía jadeante Candy

Esa propuesta no deberías presentármela tu – dijo Terry con una sonrisa, sin embargo pudo notar que su joven esposa estaba lista para ser uno con el, sin mas espera se introdujo dentro de ella, ella al sentir la presencia de su marido, no pudo reprimir el dolor de la primera vez, sin embargo esa sensación de dolor desapareció en cuanto las embestidas de Terry se hacían mas fuertes y rápidas, dejando paso solo al placer, después de unos momentos ambos llegaron al éxtasis del clímax, ya en ese punto ambos cayeron cansados, siendo Candy la primera en caer en brazos de Morfeo, mientras tanto Terry solo la observaba, y es que no se explicaba o mejor dicho no encontraba la razón por la cual deseaba exageradamente a Candy, y de pronto supo que eso solo tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era: LUJURIA

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - -ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos, he aquí el tercer pecado de esta historia, debo aclarar que son siete One Shots, sin relación alguna, así que pido disculpas si algunas de ustedes espera una historia continua, espero aya sido de su agrado este pecado, y agradezco a todos por sus comentarios:

Hola a todos, he aquí el tercer pecado de esta historia, debo aclarar que son siete One Shots, sin relación alguna, así que pido disculpas si algunas de ustedes espera una historia continua, espero aya sido de su agrado este pecado.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Verito

Carito

Candicita 1998

Ana

Maxima

Malu 25669

Ale 12

Atte:

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&

Nos vemos el Proximo 10 de Agosto


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo IV**

**PEREZA**

Desde que la joven rubia se casara con le afamado actor, su vitalidad y energía habían desaparecido notablemente, desde su unión Candy se paraba mas tarde de lo normal, y cabe mencionar que, la pecosa ya se paraba tarde, para varear. Y desde que vivía junto a Terry ella ya no tenia ánimos de nada, todos los empleado estaban extrañados, pero si supieran la razón por la cual su patrona se había vuelto tan perezosa, no creerían ni una solo palabra.

Y aunque Candy se la pasara todo el día de esa manera, ella solo pensaba en que pronto sería de noche y que su amado romeo vendría con ella, en realidad el único culpable de que Candy se volviera tan perezosa, era nada mas y nada menos que "Romeo", pues no había noche en que ambos no se volvieran un solo ser, no había noche alguna en que la pasión no hiciera de las suyas dentro del ser de su esposo, y ciertamente no le importaba mucho que la gente la tachara de floja y perezosa, pues toda es pereza demostrada durante el día se desvanecía en la noche, ¡si!, en la fría y oscura noche, que era cuando su fiel amante llegaba para hacerla suya, y si por ella fuera, seria la mas perezosa del planeta, si a cambio de ello, todas las noches recibiera los favores de su esposo.

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - -ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos, lo se, se que es corto, pero este pacadito se me complico un poco, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo 17 de agosto.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Sandy

Verito

Carito

Ale

Alezza

Usagi13chiba

Atte.:

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&

Próximo pecado: **SOBERBIA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo V**

**SOBERBIA – ORGULLO**

Dentro de una cafetería de New York, se encontraba un joven matrimonio, se podía ver que la joven mujer le insistía a su espose repitiera unas palabras.

Dilo otra vez – insistió la rubia

No – contesto Terry

Por favor, dilo de nuevo

Que no, Candy

Dilo – dijo con voz mas demandante

Que no

¿Por qué no? – si Terry no lo iba a repetir, por lo menos tenia el derecho de saber ¿Por qué?

Por que… tu sabes por que – Candy entendió el porque de inmediato, pero no iba a abandonar la pelea tan fácilmente.

Por favor – dijo en un puchero

No, no te lo voy a decir, ahora termina tu pastel.

No hasta que lo vuelvas a decir - ¿Tanto deseo tenia en hacerlo repetir? Pues esta vez no lo iba a conseguir.

Solo te lo diré en casa – de igual forma no se lo iba a decir. Mientras la rubia termino y ambos se dirigieron a la tranquilidad de su hogar, una vez ahí Terry se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

¡Terry! – dijo Candy con ansiedad

¿Si? – pregunto con indiferencia

Lo prometiste

Yo nunca lo prometí, solo lo dije, ahora vamos a dormir – sin mas se fue a su habitación seguido por Candy, Candy se molesto por la actitud del castaño y subió a su habitación sin dirigirla palabra alguna, Terry noto su enfado, pero prefirió esperar a que se le pasara antes de decir "eso", simplemente no podía, una vez en su habitación, ambos se prepararon para dormir, justo cuando se metían al lecho matrimonial, Candy decidió intentarlo una vez mas.

¿Lo vas a repetir? – dijo Candy esperanzada pero la respuesta que recibió la molesto aun mas.

No, y deja de insistir Candy, mejor duérmete.

Esta bien – dijo en tono molesto "Defensor del orgullo Grandchester" pero toma en cuenta que no te hablare hasta que lo digas – dijo dándole la espalda para apagar la luz y dormirse. Terry solo sonrió y la abrazó, después de unos minutos Candy pudo sentir que empezaba a caer en manos de Morfeo. Mientras tanto Terry se sentía mal por no haber complacido a su esposa, pero le era tan difícil ser tan espontáneo, como lo era ella, después de una lucha interna se decidió a actuar.

Candy – dijo cerca de su oído - ¿estas despierta?

Candy solo se quejo un poco – Ahora si lo estoy, ¿Qué pasa Terry?

No, nada – dijo Terry maldiciéndose por no poder decir lo que quería, Candy cerró los ojos, sin embargo no se durmió, después de cinco minutos escucho la voz de su esposo – Candy – al no recibir respuesta la volvió a llamar - ¿Candy? – y al creer que estaba profundamente dormida se animo a decir esas palabras – TE AMO – Candy solo sonrió

Yo también te amo Terry – se volteo y le dio un beso aun sorprendido Terry, para quedar dormida en sus brazos.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**_

**Capitulo VI**

**AVARICIA**

Un joven matrimonio se encontraba en una acogedora casa, al parecer teniendo una discusión

¡Pero…!

Dije que no, además finalizaremos temprano, será un ensayo sin importancia…

Si será sin importancia ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya? – bufo Candy con los brazos cruzados

Estarán los nuevos actores y no quiero que te aburras, Candy… ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir? – imitando a su esposa cruzo sus brazos. Aunque no era la primera vez que Candy le pedía a ir a un ensayo con el, si era la primera vez que se ponía tan persistente.

Es que… siento que es una parte de tu vida que aun desconozco, Terry… - los ojos de Candy mostraron tristeza - ¿Hay algo que no quieres que yo sepa?

¿Cómo que Candy? – pregunto mientras observaba que los labios de la rubia se movían, no pudo evitar notar las cosas que unos ojos normales no notarían, como los centímetros que Candy había adquirido, el desarrollo de su cuerpo …

Terry – lo reprendió, haciendo un puchero - ¿No me estas poniendo atención! – Dijo como niña chiquita y Terry sonríe

Claro que te escuche, solo que… me fijaba en ciertos detalles – ella frunció el ceño - ¿En verdad quieres saber la razón por la cual no quiero que vayas? – dijo Terry acercándose a ella, mientras la rubia asentía, pero nunca se imagino que su marido la tomaría entre sus brazos y le diría muy cerca del oído, con una voz ronca – No quiero que los demás hombres te vean – de ese modo explico Terry, y era verdad después de la ira sentida por ver a O' CONNOR, desnudando a su mujer con la mirada, había evitado todo lo posible que Candy fuera a los ensayos del teatro.

¿Ah? – Candy no entendía esa reacción de su esposo, por lo que Terry se apresuro a explicar

Soy muy codicioso Candy, demasiado avaro con lo que a ti concierne, no quiero que otros hombres te desnuden con la mirada como yo lo hago cada vez que te veo – Candy solo se sonrojo – todo lo que cambia en ti, todas tus facetas me pertenecen Candy – dijo cerca de su rostro – tu eres mía y de nadie mas Candy

¿Eso no es tenerme en una jaula?

No, es proteger mi propiedad, tu eres solo mía, así como yo soy solo tuyo ¿Entiendes?

Lo que pienso es que quieres estar tu solo con las nuevas actrices – soltó con un dejo de molestia

¿Actrices? – Terry sonrió - ¿Estas celosa cariño?

No, solo estoy tratando de ser tan avara como lo eres tu conmigo – un dulce beso fue suficiente para callarla

¿Estarás mas tranquila si vienes?

Si

A cambio ¿no volverás a insistir?

Nunca mas lo mencionare

Y no volverás a insinuar que me atrae otra mujer que no seas tu ¿verdad?

Avaro, eres un mocoso avaro

Lo se – dijo besándola – vamos que el ensayo va a comenzar

Candy sonrió y fue al ensayo con su amado

Continuara…

Próximo pecado y ultimo: **GULA**


End file.
